charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Temporal Stasis
Temporal Stasis is the ability to slow down or completely stop the flow of time. This power can be used on a grand scale, possibly worldwide, though the exact limitations are dependent on the user. Users are immune to the effects of their power, as are those who are not a target. Examples Angels of Destiny Angels of Destiny are shown to possess this power on a grand scale or possibly worldwide. This was witnessed when the first Angel of Destiny stopped time to get the sisters' attention. When they stop time, affected objects cannot be moved, evidenced by Paige's failure to close a door. Avatars The Avatars can access this power through Chronokinesis. Presumably they can use Temporal Stasis on a grand scale since they can use Chronokinesis. However, according to Beta, the biggest drain to the power of the Avatar collective as a whole is the use of Chronokinesis as it requires great power, which is why Alpha advised Avatar Leo, when he used it to stop, and reverse time when Piper refused to trust him, to control his emotions, and thereby control his new powers.There's Something About Leo However, after Brody managed to infect Leo with an avatar vanquishing potion, Alpha and Beta used their power to stop the flow of time, and then combinded their power with Leo's to reverse it before he could succumb to the contents of the potion in his system. The Cleaners The Cleaners can access this power through Chronokinesis. Presumably they can use Temporal Stasis on a worldwide scale since they can use Chronokinesis on a worldwide scale. The Cleaners once used this to stop time in an alley full of people when The Charmed Ones exposed magic. Tempus The sorcerer Tempus could access this power through Chronokinesis. Tempus could presumably use Temporal Stasis on a grand scale since he could use Chronokinesis on a grand scale. Cupids They can access the power through their ring, allowing them to slow down time around their charges to influence them or to carry out other tasks. Coop once used it to freeze Phoebe before she could kick him. Candor Candor, a member of The Triad, possessed the power to stop time in a small area. He used this power on two different occasions to stop time and freeze everyone in the Manor except Christy. Later, he used it to freeze everyone in a park except Christy. Nigel The warlock Nigel also possessed this power and could use it to freeze witches, Whitelighters and mortals, though it is presumed he stole it through Power Absorption, and did not possess this power naturally. List of beings who use(d) Temporal Stasis ;Original power * Angels of Destiny * The Triad ;Through spell, power, stealing, etc. * NigelHe most likely stole it from another being. * CoopWith his cupid ring. * CupidsWith their cupid rings. * AvatarsThrough their power of Chronokinesis. * TempusThrough his power of Chronokinesis. * The CleanersThrough their power of Chronokinesis. Gallery 2x10CupidTemporalStasis.gif Anigif_nigelpower.gif 6x19CleanersTemporalStasis.gif 7x09LeoStopsTime.gif 7x10AvatarTemporalStasis.gif 7x11TemporalStasis.gif 8x16CupidTemporalStasis.gif 8x17CandorTemporalStasis1.gif Notes and Trivia *This power is often confused with the powers of Molecular Deceleration and Molecular Immobilization **Paige is a prime example of this in the episode "Witch Way Now?". **Candor's power looked very similar to Piper's freezing power except with an added visual effect. *Piper Halliwell was often confused of having this power before she developed her power of Molecular Combustion. If she would have had this power then it would have technically made her the strongest of the Charmed Ones. See also * Chronokinesis * Molecular Immobilization References Category:Powers